My Devilish Gang
by Reiko84
Summary: Characters are from an Otome game named 10 days with my devil, created by Voltage inc. A simple chapter to introduce the adorable Devils! Will try to make it to a story!


"So…this is how the Demon House looks like.." Reiko beamed inquisitively as her eyes wandered over the compound that came into sight. "It seems…ehh...modern…sort of classy…bright…"continued Reiko as she started to digest her surroundings.

"What do you expect? Decaying coffins in a dark and damp basement?" deadpanned a least amused Satoru. Reiko had been displaying a whole series of expressions ever since she entered the house. Her expressions ranged from curiosity before she stepped into the house to amusement upon entering and to present, frowning. Satoru was pretty certain that she was having some weird thoughts on how demons should live.

"Yeah! Kind of! But more of infested with rodents and spider webs and decaying corpses in torture chambers.."Reiko snapped back as she picked up on Satoru's sarcasm. She gave Satoru a sideway glance and true enough, she could see him staring at her with annoyance as he clicked his tongue at her.

"Argh! I really would love to toast you right now!" snarled Satoru as scenes of what had happen earlier on at the Police Academy Hostel floated into his head once again. The more Satoru recalled, the more he was sure that she could be the most irritating human ever born in this world. Rubbing his forehead when there is a red swell developing, he screamed in silence agony,

_What the hell would she have to head butt me!_

"Haha…yeah yeah! Toasted like a bread in a toaster…haha…" Reiko simply brushed off Satoru's threats as she made her way around the house. "I should have given you some kicks and punches along with that head butt!" she continued as she saw Satoru gently massaging his forehead and whining in pain as he did. In attempt to frighten her at the academy, Satoru grabbed her from behind but his plan backfired. He earned a head butt in return.

"Gosh Miss Dohmoto…! If you continue this willful stride of yours, there is a high possibility that you would be left on the shelve!" Satoru lamented as he gently shook his head in disappointment. "3 years in the States had not transformed you to a lady yet…"

Reiko smiled secretly to herself. Satoru too had not changed a bit. He was always talking to her in an irritated tone, as if a parent reprimanding his child from any mistakes done. One minute he was correcting her choice of words and the next, he would be nagging her about her manners. And now, he seemed to take an interest of her love life!

"If guys are all like you, I think I will never want to leave the shelve!" informed Reiko. "And please, I went to States for training and missions! I wasn't posted over for a beauty pageant!"

"I thought there should be missions that you are supposed charm guys to obtain top classified secrets.." exclaimed Satoru innocently. His question caused Reiko to burst into a chords of laughter.

"Haha…Gosh…Satoru! You are..funny! I think you watched… too much… James Bond movies…" Reiko managed to reply between her laughter. Clutching her sides, she continued, "I been sent over for body guard trainings! Not a spy!"

"OH! Geez…it slipped my mind!" Satoru replied in an embarrassed tone. He kept forgetting that Reiko was sent over to undergo body guard training to be a full-pledge elite body guard. Judging from the head butt she gave him, he safely concluded that she passed the training with flying colours.

Sensing Satoru's uneasiness, Reiko quickly cleared her throat to change the topic. However before her words could surface, she was "attacked" by two unexpected figures from both of her sides.

"R-E-I-K-O!" the two figures shouted in union as they sandwiched Reiko between them. Each wanting to give Reiko a hug.

"I missed you so much!" the guy on her right shouted directly into her ears!

"Ah…Meguru! There is not a need to shout…and yes I miss you too!" replied Reiko as she tried to catch her breath.

"My little human! You seem to grow taller…didn't you? But you definitely grown prettier…" exclaimed the tall blonde hair guy on Reiko's left as he rustled his hands through Reiko's hair, messing it up.

"Haru! My hair…!" Reiko yelped in protest as she tried to push Haruhito's hand away but in vain. Instead, her actions spurted him on as he started to use both hands to create a total mess to Reiko's hair.

"Oh no! My little human is rebelling!" teased Haru, clearly enjoying himself.

"Geez Haru! Little Human? It does not sound very pleasing…" Reiko muttered beneath her breath. She gave Satoru a pleading glance and mouthed the words using her lips,

_Take them away!_

_No!_

_They are your men!_

_Not mine! Kakeru's…I am only the vice!_

Reiko was just about to scream at the guys when all of the sudden, she felt someone pulled Haru and Meguru away as she could feel her blood flowing back to her cheeks. Meguru was hugging her too tightly till she felt as if he had stopped her blood circulation. Perhaps that is how Meguru toast humans.

"Come on guys! Give the human some space…she isn't a rag doll.." Reiko's rescuer uttered moodily as he released his grip on both Haru and Megaru's collar. Smiling gingerly, an abashed Haru exclaimed, "Think we got too carried away!"

Reiko turned around to see another demon standing right in front of her. Unlike the others, this demon do not really wear his thoughts on his sleeves as his face reminded expressionless no matter what the situation would be. Nevertheless, it was a demon that everyone could count on in times of needs, just like this one.

"SHIKI!" Reiko burst out in surprise as she realized Shiki was the one that pulled Megaru and Haru away. Her voice came out much louder than she expected.

Frowning slightly, Shiki replied in his all famous moody tone, "Don't shout! What are you…Meguru the second?"

Reiko wanted to inform that she was happy to see Shiki but her words failed to reach him when Satoru interrupted.

"Oh my oh my…isn't this Shiki the hermit crab! Finally out of his shell...oops…I mean room…to greet a mere human!" Satoru teased. Satoru had been standing quietly at one corner all the while but he could not resist teasing Shiki whenever possible.

Shooting him an irritated glance, Shiki rebuked, "Look who is talking? It is an idiot making idiotic remarks! Clearly his idiotic brain can also come out with idiotic words to make up idiotic sentences!"

Shiki's comments earned him a menacing stare from Satoru. Within an instant, the others could feel the change in the room atmosphere. Reiko could see an invisible electric current being exchanged between Shiki and Satoru. Perhaps Haru could sense it too as he laughed dryly, "HA-HA…it is kind of intense in here!"

"Yeah…almost suffocating…" Reiko seconded to Haru's comments.

"Idiot? I though Shiki always used 'Moron' on Satoru?' Meguru commented innocently, obviously unaware of the situation. Both Haru and Reiko shot a horrified look at Meguru whom simply just flashed back an innocent smile.

"Yeah…I still think 'Moron' suits him better. I was thinking to at least entertain the Moron AKA idiot with a different name and perhaps he won't be so bored." Shiki replied. On the surface, he appeared to be replying Megaru's question but it was directed to Satoru for his eyes had never left Satoru.

Satoru's eyebrows knitted together to form a deep frown. He opened his mouth to say something but instantly swallowed his words before it came out. Reiko knew he was suppressing his anger in order not to flare up.

Not recognizing Satoru's efforts to avoid an argument, Shiki mercilessly continued, "Come to think of it, Satoru has a Degree in Moronic studies from Moronic University and I am pretty sure he is aspiring to be a Moronic lecturer to produce more Moronic students just like himself!"

Blood began to drain off from Reiko's face as Satoru gave a leap to grab Shiki but was stopped by Haru. Struggling to break free, Satoru growled angrily, "Let me go Haru…that four-eyed pretty boy need to have his foul mouth fixed…"

"Calm down calm down!" pleaded Haru, tightening his grip around Satoru.

"For goodness sake…Shiki…that is pretty mean…" Reiko signed as she stationed herself between Satoru and Shiki to prevent a fight. Shrugging his shoulders, Shiki pointed out that it was Satoru whom started it first by calling him a hermit. Tracing back, Reiko signed "Yeah…it seems like it…"

Still struggling to break free from Haru's grip, Satoru was seeking every possible attempt to lung at Shiki when out of the blue, someone shouted from the top of the stairways.

"GEEZ guys…can you all keep it down? I am in the midst of…an important..call…" the leader of the demon pack shouted at the top of his voice but soon trailed off when he saw Reiko standing among his men.

"YOU! That ridiculous looking human there…" Kakeru called out at Reiko as he made his way down the stairs. "Why are you here? I thought you would only be back next week!" Kakeru's eyes beamed with surprise.

"Ridiculous looking? That is a little uncalled for…" Reiko cried but yet again, it is kakeru we are talking about. He would say anything he wants and get away with it. "But yeah…I came back a week earlier to settle my accommodations. I thought I get that settled before I give u guys a visit. However Satoru came by the hostel and dragged me here…" Reiko continued.

"Ya know..the future thingy and then I realized she had brought forward her return without informing anyone of us. So I supposed it would be better to bring her here in person to interrogate then a whole bunch of us going to the airport…" explained Satoru his share of the story while Haru still holding on to him.

"Haru…I am no longer a threat!" Satoru titled his head back slightly to meet Haru's eyes.

"Oops!" yelped Haru as he loosen his grip on Satoru.

"I see…"Kakeru remarked as he crooked an cunning smile at Reiko. Reiko do not really like the impression hanging from kakeru's face. It was as if he pondering over an appropriate method to toast her. Kakeru hated when people act out of his plans.

_Should I run now? _

Reiko's mind screamed as she looked around for her escape route when Shiki broke her train of thoughts, "By the way, why is there a swell on that Moron's head?"

With that, everyone turned to face Satoru who quickly covered the red bump with his hands. It was utterly humiliating if the guys knew he was head butt by a human and even worse, someone of a fairer gender. Satoru caught sight of Shiki grinning slyly at him and instantly he could tell that Shiki was set to start his verbal attacks all over again.

.sg/


End file.
